In an attempt to understand the role of carbonic anhydrase in the metabolism of ocular tissues and metabolic disorders affecting these tissues, the isozme composition subcellular distribution, and catalytic characteristics will be studied in the ciliary processes, cornea, lens, and retina. The characteristics of the isozymes in these tissues will be compared to those of other epithelial tissues such as the kidney and colon. The effects of irreversible inhibitors of carbonic anhydrase (alkylated derivatives of Diamox) upon the carbonic anhydrase activity of the in vivo rabbit eye will be correlated with the relative inhibition of the enzyme activity assayed in the excised ocular tissues. The relative effectiveness of these inhibitors upon the various isozymes of carbonic anhydrase will be determined. The results of these studies should enhance our understanding of the processes leading to glausoma and our means for controlling these processes.